


Jello Shots Lead to Questionable Choices!

by atomherrerin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, M/M, Masochism, S&M, Sadism, dom!Keith, drunk fucking, sub!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomherrerin/pseuds/atomherrerin
Summary: This is just 5 pages of smut! It's also some pretty hardcore BDSM, so if you like your smut pain-free, this one's not for you. Sorry.Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction and you shouldn't try any of these things in real life without lots of research and experience and you defiantly should do any of it in the restroom of a club or intoxicated! But that's what fiction is for!





	Jello Shots Lead to Questionable Choices!

The toxic combination of alcohol and Keith dancing was going to be the end of Shir. Jello shots had been the special of the night and Shiro has lost count at 7. The dingy little club they had found was full of drunk Garrison staff, but everyone there was too far gone to recongnize them fully, which was a welcome change from the rest of the day. Besides, it played good music and had cheap liquor. Maybe a little too cheap. Shior’s head swam as he watched his tipsy boyfriend dancing to the deafening bass beat in perfect time. Shiro wasn’t all that much for dancing himself, but he would never say no to an opportunity to get drunk and watch Keith dance like he belonged in a dirty music video.

 

He came up behind Keith and threw his arm around him, lazily kissing his neck. Keith turned around and cupped Shiro’s face in his hands. He giggled, “You’re drunk!” Keith exclaimed and kissed Shiro’s nose.

 

“I should hope so!” Shiro slurred back over the music. “I’ve had like…I don’t even fucking know how many of those jello things, if I’m not drunk yet, I would seriously question the legitimacy of this institution.” He continued to kiss at Keith’s neck and ran his hands up under Keith’s shirt.

Keith purred into his ear and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. 

 

“Shiro,” He said gently, “we are in the middle of the dance floor.”

 

“I don’t care if we’re in the middle of the fucking coalition, imma fuck you up …” Shiro let out a low growl as he breathed in the sweet smell of sweat and shampoo from Keith’s hair.

 

“Well, then,” Keith let his fingers run over Shiro’s abdomen, over his shirt. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Shiro and could see the growing tightness in the front of his jeans, “let’s at least go to the bathroom. K?”

 

“Mhmmm.” Shiro hadn’t actually registered what Keith said. He was far too busy shoving his hand down the back of Keith’s pants. He knew what buttons to push and he could feel Keith go rigid in his arms. He ran his hands over Keith’s underwear and felt the boy beneath him draw in a shaky breath.

 

“Fuckkk….” He squeaked out and bit his lip to keep from moaning. He grabbed Shiro’s sleeve and yanked at it until Shiro looked him in eye. “Bathroom! Now!” Keith narrowed his eyes at Shiro. Shiro smiled and slowly pulled his hand out of Keith’s pants, caressing up the center of his ass as he went. Keith’s face went from stern to stifled ecstasy in a fraction of a second. His eyes went wide and unfocused before fluttering shut. He shuddered involuntarily and leaned into the touch.

 

As soon as the moment passed, Keith’s eyes snapped back open and looked around to see if anyone had seen that. He grabbed Shiro’s sleeve and dragged him towards the restrooms before Shiro could do anything else to him.

 

They stumbled into one of the stalls and Keith shoved Shiro down to a seated position before climbing on top of him and kissing so hard their teeth knocked. Whenever they made out like this is was more like a fight than anything else, nails tearing at shirts and skin, pulling and scraping for dominance. Keith yanked Shiro’s head back as far as it would go and sunk his teeth into Shiro’s neck. A slur of incomprehensible profanity flowed from Shiro’s mouth. He was too drunk to keep his balance and they both fell back onto the wall behind them, Shiro hitting his head. 

 

“Keith,” He said breathlessly, “Keith, please.. fuck me up...please.” 

 

Keith looked down at him and pulled his head up so he could look Shiro in the eyes, “Fuck you or fuck you up?” Keith asked.

 

“Just...” Shiro leaned his head down into Keith’s abdomen, “use me.” 

 

Keith looked down at him, holding Shiro’s head with his hands, tilting it toward him to see what his expression was. Shiro looked up at him with drunken, needy eyes. Vulnerable and wanton. But unashamed. He had no reason to be ashamed here. This was Keith. He could show his cards here. He didn’t have to be guarded here. It was ok to express just how much he needed be had. To be taken and used and spent until there was nothing left of him. To fully give himself over to the force of another person. Another person, who knew what his limits were, who he knew would not hurt him beyond what he could take. Someone who had his best interest in mind.  But also someone would understood how much he needed to be used and abused in order just to feel alive, to be hurt and fucked up to feel the depths of emotion that so often lay dormant, untouched. 

 

“Ok, but don’t vomit on me.” Keith said, smiling down at him. With his hand still on the back of Shiro’s head, Keith reached down to unzip his jeans. Shiro’s head fell forward slightly and rested on Keith’s skin as he pulled down his pants. “Gimme your belt.” Keith reached out his hand and for a moment Shiro looked confused but quickly realized what purpose that would serve and swiftly took off his belt, handing it to Keith. Keith took Shiro’s floating arm and found the little off switch under the plate at the elbow. He switched it off and propped it up in the corner. “Here,” Keith said and pulled Shiro’s arm behind him. He strung the thin leather belt around Shiro’s wrists and around the metal pipe at the back of the toilet. Shiro was still seated, while Keith stood, straddling him and took Shiro by the hair. Shiro wrapped his lips around Keith’s cock and sucked on it for a few moments before Keith thrust forward, holding Shiro’s head where it was, forcing it down his throat. Shiro gagged and his eyes slipped back in his head as he coughed involuntarily. Keith continued to thrust into his throat for a minute before pulling him off to let him breath. Shiro gasped for air, coughing simultaneously. Keith pushed the sweaty wisps of hair out of his face before shoving his cock back down his throat, inducing another involuntary gag. 

 

They went on like that for a few minutes, Shiro was drooling uncontrollably and  losing touch with reality more and more as they went along. Keith was getting dangerously close to coming so he pulled Shiro off of him and pushed him back to lean against the wall. Shiro gasped for air and tried not to choke on his own spit, while Keith kneeled and pulled his jeans down. With swift practiced motion, Keith sucked Shiro to the point of nearly coming, smiling at Shiro’s breathy gasps and stifled moans, throat raw from choking on Keith’s cock. He spent a few minutes edging Shiro until he was sure he had gotten his own body under control enough to go back to abusing Shiro’s mouth. 

 

He stood and grabbed a handful of Shiro’s hair, pulling his head back and leaning over him to where their lips almost touched. He had Shiro’s cock in his other hand pumping slowly. He pulled Shiro’s face back down and shoved his cock into Shiro’s mouth. 

 

They heard the bathroom door open. Keith immediately looked behind them and pulled Shiro off his dick. Shiro continued to cough and choke, but to the person entering the next stall thought it just sounded like some drunk guy throwing up. 

 

“Dude, you ok in there man?” The slurred query came from under the stall divider. Shiro looked up at Keith while he tried to catch his breath. Keith nodded back down at him, indicating that he was to reply. 

 

Between the alcohol and the sex, his mind had been rather forcibly cleared of cognitive thought for the last 15 minutes, so it took him a bit to respond. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Shiro forced out, concentrating on his words. The man next to them laughed as he finished peeing and stumbled out of the stall and back onto the dancefloor. 

 

Keith looked down at Shiro and smiled. He held Shiro’s face up as he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. “Such a good boy.” He said in the same way he would address a dog. Shiro just smiled blissfully and turned his head to kiss Keith on the lips. It was sloppy and tasted like precum but it was still sexy as hell. Keith leaned over to bite his ear. “Imma fuck the ever-living shit out of you, bitch. You’re mine. You fucking belong to me, your ass is mine.” He kissed a line down Shiro’s neck, giving him a deep red hickey. He ran his hands up and into the back of Shiro’s shirt. He pulled one of his hands up around Shiro’s neck. Suddenly Keith had a wickedly wonderful idea.  He kneeled down until his eyes ment Shiro’s, looking up at him. Shiro was leaning forward, hand still tied behind him to the pipes. “Shiro,” Keith said very quietly, “I want you to nod when you feel like you are going to faint. Ok?” He looked up at Shiro for confirmation. 

 

After thinking about it, Shiro nodded, but still wasn’t sure how that instruction was going to be applicable. Keith simply smiled at him as he reached up and grabbed him by the neck with one hand, standing as he did it. “Oh fuck.” was all Shiro had time to say before his head slammed into the back wall of the stall. Keith stepped over him, straddling him as his other hand also came up to Shiro’s neck. 

 

Keith increased the pressure and Shiro could feel his throat getting tight. He could still wheeze breath in and out , but he could feel the blood to his face being cut off. Everything got narrower and more focused. All he saw was Keith’s face for a minute until his attention was pulled sharply down as he felt Keith slowly lowering himself onto Shiro’s cock. ‘Fuck he’s...’ Shiro tried to think, ‘When did he even stretch himself?’ From the winces on Keith’s face, it was clear that he hadn’t. Shiro’s face turned back to Keith concern written in his eyes. They had never done this before. Keith took one of his hands from Shiro’s throat up to his cheek and caressed it.  

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not as drunk as you. I thought this through.” He gave Shiro a reassuring smile. He reached his other hand around to the back of Shiro’s neck and sunk his nails in, making Shiro tip his head back and lose himself in sensory input once again. “Trust me Captain.”

 

The contradiction was beautiful. The shit Keith was doing to him hurt so much, while the rest of it felt so good. The position he was in killed. He tried to push himself up with his hand, but it was numb and had been for a while. Everytime he fell back down, the pipe dug into his bare back and his spine bent awkwardly. Keith’s hands pressed down hard on his trachea, pushing  in painfully but not quite closing it, he could still breath, but every breath was a painful struggle and he had to concentrate on not choking. He could still feel Keith’s nails digging into him at various points on his neck, the pain sharp in contrast to the ache in his throat. Keith’s weight rested heavily on his hips, cutting off part of the circulation to his legs and forcing his lower back to twist painfully. But the warm intensely tight grip of Keith’s ass on his dick was so good it almost hurt too.

 

It was a type of overwhelmingly intense pleasure that made Shiro panic and thrash slightly under Keith. All Keith did was remain where he was and tighten his grip. Shiro’s slowly accepted the situation he was in, the knowledge that he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to, the knowledge that he was reaching his limits both physically if not mentally, the knowledge that this man on top of him had complete control over him, and it made his dick throb twice as much. The helplessness of it all, the force, it felt so good. He felt like he was going to die and he loved it. 

 

He was gasping in breath as he tried to buck up into Keith on instinct. He could see Keith wince for a second before pushing back down into him. Keith removed one hand from Shiro’s neck and steadied himself against the wall. He thrust back down into Shiro, riding him as hard as he could. “Fuck fuck fuck Keith, oh god, I can’t,” He gasped in air, “can’t breath.”

 

His grip on Shiro’s neck remained even as Shiro’s face went deep red, only when Shiro’s eyes started to dip back into his head, did Keith let go. He slapped Shiro hard across the cheek and Shiro’s eyes fluttered open again, gasping for air. Keith held his head up for him and kissed his cheek gently as Shiro shook and gasped. 

 

The second Shiro came back to himself a wave of intense pleasure hit him and he could stop himself from thrusting up into Keith as hard as he could. Keith pushed back down on him and bit his lip. He reached down in between them to stroke himself. He leaned down into Shiro and grabbed a handful of Shiro’s hair, pulling his head back and Keith came all over Shiro’s stomach. Shiro came seconds afterward, gritting his teeth from the pain and the pleasure of it all. 

 

He couldn’t breath for a few seconds, but the second he could he gasped, “Oh god Keith, get off, please, my back, oh god.” 

 

Keith stood and pulled Shiro up to a sitting position. He was so exhausted he couldn’t even support himself and slumped over onto Keith, groaning from all the soreness. Keith reached down behind him and untied the his hand and turned on his mechanical one, which whirred to life and floated up next to Shiro Keith pulled some toilet paper out to clean them both up as best he could. Shiro couldn’t move and couldn’t even think. All he could do was lean against Keith and breath. 

 

After a few minutes Keith leaned down and kissed to top of Shiro’s sweat drenched hair. “Can you walk?” He asked. 

 

Shiro looked up, “I ... don’t know...god, I don’t even fucking know.” 

 

“Aww... sorry?” Keith offered.

 

“No, that was soooo intense. Oh god I needed that. I fuckin needed that so fucking much.” His head fell back onto the toilet seat. “Agh,” He groaned. 

 

“Well here, let’s see if we can get you up.” Keith said as he started to pull Shiro up and wrap his arm around his shoulder. Shiro could walk but he was limping pretty badly and moving really slow. “I think maybe we should crash at your place tonight. What do you think?” 

 

Shiro just nodded as they made their way toward the exit. The bartender caught sight of them and yelled over at them, “Keith, Shiro you guys ok?” Keith nodded at him and threw a reassuring smile up. Shiro just waved over, but kept his concentration on walking. They left the club and made their way a few blocks over to Keith’s room for a well earned bath and some cuddles.


End file.
